Because of you
by KuroiiSakura
Summary: "¿Se creían completamente opuestos? Pues tal vez no eran tan diferentes…" Three-shot SasuSaku. Universo Alterno.


Hola :3

Bueno, pues ahora vengo con una historia un tanto diferente, ojalás les guste.  
Constará de 2 capítulos, este primero es sólo el prólogo pero cuenta como un capítulo más.

Disfruten :3

**Autor**: KuroiiSakura  
**Título**: Because of you (Por ti/Por tu culpa, en inglés).  
**Pareja: **Sasuke ~ Sakura  
**Tipo**: Three-shot, UA.  
**Género**: Angst, Romance (?)  
**Clasificación**: K  
**Summary**: _¿Se creían completamente opuestos? Pues tal vez no eran tan diferentes…_  
**Advertencias**: OoC en Sasuke y Sakura.

**Because of you  
****Prólogo**

La amargura, la arrogancia; la ternura, el cariño… esos aspectos tan cercanamente contrariados siempre han estado entre ustedes dos, y lo saben. Al inicio lo aceptaron, pero ¿ahora qué sigue?

Tú, joven, creíste que siempre conservarías ese aire frío, odioso; arrogante. ¿Cómo te sientes en este momento, cuando sabes que ya no eres el mismo de antes? Sí, ya no eres el mismo; lo sabes. El antiguo sentimiento de placer por tus inconscientes y crueles actos ya no es más que dolor y agonía, y te sientes culpable _siempre_.  
¡Ah! ¿Pero por qué ella se deslinda de la culpa? Estás consciente de que no queda nadie más a quien culpar; sólo tú. Entonces te recriminas interiormente y perjuras que es tu culpa; ¿por qué lo haces?

¿A dónde fue ese orgullo masculino del _sexo dominante_; ese orgullo que tanto reclama tu apellido?  
Piensas que todo va viento en popa y te convences de que aún eres fuerte, que tu orgullo sigue intacto al igual que tu dignidad, pero no. No, Sasuke, no.  
Eres débil desde que estás con _ella_. Ya no sabes ni qué hacer en determinadas situaciones; no tienes idea de cómo tratarla y cómo sobrellevar la estrecha relación que, de seguro, ya te está matando.

Pero te aseveras que es mentira, aún cuando sabes que el único engaño es el que estás haciendo con tu propia vida, insultando tu inteligencia. Nadie te hará entender, ¿verdad, pequeño Uchiha? Ahora ya comprendes que de verdad el amor duele, y de seguro entiendes bien por lo que le hiciste pasar.  
¡Pero ya qué más da! Nada ni nadie puede cambiar tu destino…

Ahora sólo Sasuke puede contra Sasuke.

Y mírate, pequeña mujercilla. Eres fuerte, poderosa. Bien puedes darte el lujo de pavonearte frente a él, frente a muchos, y tú siempre resultarás victoriosa.  
Te hartaste de ser la chica linda a la que todo mundo pisoteaba, la que miraba desde lejos pasar la vida sin poder disfrutarla; la que siempre observaba a su amado detrás de una cortina de soledad e inseguridad. ¡Quién te viese ahora, como toda una diosa!

Ahora dime, ¿dónde dejaste al alma blanquecina? ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un témpano de tan solidificado hielo que ni _él_ mismo puede atravesar?  
Es curioso observar cómo te comportas. Eres odiosa y a la vez interesante.

La nueva dueña de las muecas y gestos arrogantes eres tú. Has robado ese estresante monosílabo que le pertenecía por excelencia; ahora es como si fuera tuyo. Los largos suspiros y las miradas de acusación ya son parte de tu rutina diaria. ¿Qué no antes los aborrecías?  
Ya no eres tierna ni _extrovertidamente tímida_. Tampoco eres divertida.

¡Oh, Sakura! ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Tu mirada de vivo color es gélida e intimidante. Tu piel pálida ya no muestra jamás ese ilumine rosáceo que tanto combinaba con tu exótico cabello. No debes negar que extrañas tu forma de ser; tu inocencia de niña y a la vez de mujer. Sabes que él también la extraña, pero al parecer no te importa. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan egoísta?

Te defiendes diciendo que la vida te hizo así. El destino fue cruel contigo, forjándote al final como una espada venenosa a la que nadie debe acercarse, pero él sigue ahí, ¿lo comprendes?  
Él sufre lo que tú sufriste, y de seguro tú sufres lo que él sufrió. ¡Pero qué vida tan llena de masoquismo!

Pero dime, _omnipotente_: ¿ahora quién puede contigo?

¿Se creían completamente opuestos?  
_Pues tal vez no eran tan diferentes…_

_El tiempo da vida a las circunstancias, ¿pero esas circunstancias siempre dan vida?_

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._  
_


End file.
